In the majority of homes, the occupants have a conventional couch or sofa which has a seating surface, opposing arm rests and a back rest. However, the front of the seating surface of these couches are unguarded presenting the danger of an unattended infant falling from the seating surface. In addition, when a person is injured, very sick and weak or physically or mentally disabled the couch does not provide a safe surface for the person to occupy. It is also common for a person who has fallen asleep on the seating surface to roll off the front of the couch.
It is often desirable for a person to sit-up along the longitudinal axis of the seating surface with their feet on the seating surface to watch TV or read a book. This may be uncomfortable due to not having a place on the front surface of the couch to rest the person's arm. In addition, from this position a table is often not accessible to place a drink, food, a remote control or other objects.
It would be a benefit, therefore, to a have a front guard detachably connectable to the front couch surface. It would be a further benefit to have a front guard which may be retracted and stored beneath the couch. It would still be a further benefit to have a tray which is perpendicularly extendable from the guard.